1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of growing a high-quality single layer graphene by using a Cu/Ni multi-layer metallic catalyst, and a graphene device using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling and growing a high-quality single layer graphene using a Cu/Ni multi-layer metallic catalyst in which a thickness of a nickel lower layer is fixed, and a thickness of a copper upper layer is changed when growing a graphene by a CVD method, and a graphene device using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, research on application of a single layer graphene as a channel has been actively conducted according to necessity for a transparent and flexible device.
The graphene is divided into a single layer graphene and a multi-layer graphene according to a use purpose, and it is known that a Cu metallic catalyst, in which a grown graphene is limited to a single layer, is used in order to grow the single layer graphene, and a metallic catalyst, such as Ni or Co, having high solubility of C-atom at a high temperature is used in order to grow a multi-layer graphene.
Recently, a method of using an alloy in which a ratio of Ni and Cu is changed by applying the above method, and a result of changing the number of layers of a graphene from a single layer to a multi-layer by stacking a thin film having a Cu/Ni structure and controlling a thickness of Ni have been reported. Further, when a graphene is grown by configuring a catalyst pattern by using Ni, Co, and the like on the Ni/Cu structure, graphene combinations having the different number of layers may be disposed according to a combination of the catalyst, and applicability that a device formed of only a graphene may be manufactured by once growth by using a metallic catalyst substrate disposed in the pattern is confirmed.
However, in the reported existing method of growing the single layer graphene by using the Cu—Ni alloy having different composition or changing a thickness of Ni (lower layer) in the Cu/Ni structure, a process of manufacturing a pattern of the device in which the single layer and the multi-layer are combined is complex, and when a copper upper layer is deposited on the patterned nickel lower layer, it is difficult to confirm the pattern during the process.
Further, a result of the manufacturing of the high-quality single layer demanded in an application device, and the device employing the multi-layer graphene in the reported existing method still comes short of an expectation.